GOOD IDEA
by soul.me
Summary: Hanya sebuah cara yang dilakukan Mark kepada Jinyoung, sebelum Jinyoung meluapkan kemarahannya pada Mark. MarkJin / MarkNior / Mark / Jinyoung / Junior / Jr / YAOI / NC
ini ff YAOI jadi untuk yang tidak suka harap jangn baca, resiko tanggung sendiri

dan ff ini ada ada adegan NC jadi untuk yang tidak suka harap jangan baca, resiko tanggung sendiri

dan ff ini saya tulis karena kecintaan saya terhadap MarkJin

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca

.

.

.

Jinyoung tidak akan memaafkan Mark untuk kali ini, Mark sungguh keterlaluan tadi setelah makan malam dengan member –sebelum pergi kekamar Youngjae- berjanji akan tidur tepat jam sepuluh, tapi apa Mark sudah terlambat satu jam lebih. Jinyoung sudah sangat lama menunggu. Apa mark lupa padanya pada janjinya.

Jinyoung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, menutup pintu dengan bunyi yang cukup keras dan mengunci pintu kamar agar Mark bodoh itu tak bisa masuk setelah selesai main game dengan Youngjae "rasakan Mark Tuan"

Jinyoung kembali ke tempat tidur memasang headset mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya, menarik selimut dia ingin tidur sekarang".

.

.

Bambam yang mendengar pintu kamar Jinyoung hyung ditutup dengan bantingan dari sang pemilik kamar, ah kalau sudah seperti itu pasti hyungnya itu sedang marah dan Bambam tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia langsung menghubungi Mark lewat telepon, oohhh ayolah ini sudah malam dan Bambam malas sekali beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mendatangi Mark hyung kesayangannya itu memberitahu kekasihnya sedang dalam mood yang buruk. "halo hyung apa kau ada masalah dengan Jinyoung hyung, dia membanting pintu kamar lumayan keras". Mendengar jawaban dari lawan bicaranya di telepon Bambam mengumpat dalam hati –mati kau hyung- "cepat selesaikan urusanmu hyung, daripada esok hari akan mendung untukmu" bambam menutup sambungan telepon secara sepihak dia sudah tidur nyenyak tadi tapi gara-gara suara pintu jadi terbangun.

.

.

Tinggal sedikit lagi Mark benar-benar akan membuat Youngjae kalah telak. Dia akan meminta Youngjae mentraktir semua member. Ponsel Mark bordering Bambam menelpon ada apa adik kecilnya itu menelpon, "sebentar youngjae-ah Bambam menelpon" mendengar ucapan Bambam dari telepon wajah Mark jadi pucat "aku benar-benar lupa Bam, ohh bagaimana ini?" Mark harus mendengarkan kata-kata Bambam tadi, Mark tidak mau besok seharian tidak ada cahaya. "Youngjae-ah aku harus kembali ke kamar aku sedang dalam masalah"

"tapi bagaimana dengan taruhan kita?" Youngjae prihatin sekaligus bahagia karena tidak jadi mentraktir member.

"biar aku saja, aku pergi dulu"

.

.

Mark merapalkan doa sebelum masuk kamar Jinyoung, semoga Jinyoung tidak marah besar padanya.

Kamar Jinyoung yang terkunci bukan masalah untuk Mark dia sudah menduplikat kunci kamar Jinyoung –tanpa sepengetahuan Jinyoung tentu saja-.

Mark masuk dengan pelan-pelan sepertinya Jinyoung sudah tertidur, mark mendekat tidur disebelah Jinyoung, memeluknya tanpa mengganggu tidur Jinyoung, dan sepertinya tubuh Jinyoung bersahabat degan mark, terbukti tubuh jinyoung semakin merapat pada Mark. "maaf kan aku Jie sudah membuatmu menunggu" mark mengecup bibir Jinyoung, dan memejamkan matanya, ia juga harus tidur, karena esok harus membujuk Jinyoungnya.

.

.

Mark memandang wajah Jinyoung, tidurnya Jinyoung sepertinya benar-benar nyenyak. Mark mendekatkan wajahnya kearah lekuk leher Jinyoung yang mulus menghirup aroma manis Jinyoung dan sedikit memberikan kecupan dan jilatan. Tidur Jinyoung terusik oleh kegiatan Mark. Jinyoung menegang merasakan kegiatan Mark dilehernya.

"Ma-Mark…a-ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Jinyoung gugup

"menurutmu ada apa denganku sayang" Mark menjawab masih dengan kesibukannya mengoda Jinyoung-nya sebelum Jinyoung kembali marah lagi karena semalam, Mark akan melancarkan aksinya.

"a-aku tidak tau..M..mark..hen..tikan! apa yang kau lakukan nghhhh…"

"apa yang ku lakukan? Tentusaja memilikimu" Mark tidak menuruti perintah Jinyoungnya untuk berhenti justru tangan nya bergerak dibalik baju tidur Jinyoung memanjakan dada Jinyoung dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang membuat Jinyoung gila.

"M-mark..ahh…" suara Jinyoung tersenggal. Dia mencoba mendorong Mark. Namun Mark justru menindihnya. Mark benar-benar tak akan melepaskannya pagi ini.

.

.

.

Jinyoung yakin suhu diluar sana dingin, tapi tidak dikamarnya Mark membuat kamarnya panas, tubuh telanjang keduanya bersimbah peluh.

"aghhhh…" desahan keluar untuk kesekian kalinya dari mulut manis Jinyoung, pucuk dadanya menegang menambakan sentuhan dan kuluman dari sang kekasih.

Milik Mark maupun milik Jinyoung sudah sangat mengeras, permainan tangan Mark yang hebat, bergerak naik turun, dan menekan ujungnya dengan lembut.

Mark tersenyum melihat wajah Jinyoung ..wajah manisnya memerah menahan hasrat bercinta,, mata sayunya, muulut yang terbuka mengundang Mark untuk kembali menciumnya.

Mark memulai lagi ciuman-ciuman penuh nafsunya dar pangkal pinggul, naik menelusuri ceruk punggung yang sudah bersimbah peluh. Tujuannya adalah bibir manis Jinyoung, yang Jinyoung gigit sendiri untuk menahan desahan tak beraturan.

"mmmhhh…hmmmhhh"

Suara lidah mengisi intensitas ciuman Mark dan Jinyoung, dan yang lebih mendominasi mulai menyusuri deretan gigi dan mulut kekasihnya. Benang savila yang tercipta saat pangutan terlepas mulai menipis.

"ooooouhhhhh" satu dorongan pelan dari Mark dan benda itu akhirnya masuk, rintihan penuh kenikmatan dari sang pemilik lubang hangat. Mark mengecup wajah Jinyoung, memejamkan mata merasakan gelombang kenikmatan yang diberikan Jinyoung menyerang setiap syaraf dalam tubuhnya.

" mark….ahhhh bergeraklah" Mark menurut, ia mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya mencari titik sensitive di bagian lubang sempit milik kekasihnya-Jinyoung. Tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya supaya tidak menindih kekasihnya, tangn kananya ia gunakan untuk memanjakan milik sang kekasih. Jinyoung benar-benar tidak bisa menahan desahannya lagi, tidak peduli bambam ataupun Yugyeom akan mendengarnya. Dan suara desahan Jinyoung membuat Mark semakin memperceoat tempo permainnanya membuat Jinyoung terpekik.

"nnaaahh…ahhhhh….Mmmmark..uhhhh"

Mark ikut mendesah karena sensasi pijatan pada miliknya didalam Jinyoung. Mark maupun Jinyoung semakin tak karuan saat hasrat yang sejak tadi akan mencapai puncaknya.

"aaaaahhhhhhh" desahan mereka berdua terdengar bersamman.

Mark jatuh diatas Jinyoung memberi kecupan dileher Jinyoung. Mengeser tubuhnya agar tak terlalu lama menindih kekasih manisnya. Kedua tubuh itu sama sama lemas tak bertenaga yang tersisa hanya hembusan nafas tak beraturan dari keduanya dan cairan lengket yang ada di tempat tidur Jinyoung.

Mark melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jinyoung, meluknya meletakan dagunya diatas kepala Jinyoung. Membisikkan sesuatu kepada kekasihnya.  
" Aku mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi, kau segalanya untukku dan terimakasi atas semua yang kau berikan kepadaku, aku akan memberikan semua milikku untukmu, ku mohon percayalah padaku".

.

.

.

Mark dan Jinyoung keluar dari kamar secara bersamaan, kamar Jinyoung sudah rapi Mark membereskan semua kekacauan yang ia perbuat saat Jinyoung mandi. Dan Jinyoung yang memasang kembali sprei dengan yang lain. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir si tamapan dan Jinyoung hanya menunduk malu,bibirnya merah sedikit terlihat membengkak. Dia benar-benar malu harus bertemu member lain apa lagi Jacksoon dan Yugyeom pasti akan mengejeknya seharian.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jinyoung tidak ada jadwal tetapi Mark meminta dirinya untuk menemani kekasihnya yang tampan itu menyapa penggemar mereka melalui aplikasi..

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Ide ini muncul gegara Mark yang sekarang katanya sekamar sama Youngjae dan kemarin liat mark masak di vapp mulut Jin ditutup terus.

Maaf yak kalau banyak typo dan ceritanya membosan kan.

.

.

Jangan lupa buat RIPYU ya,

terimakasih #kibar kolor Mark


End file.
